


Orenji-Kun

by ViciousOtter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousOtter/pseuds/ViciousOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most things about Riko's life is troublesome. University definitely is. The students around him are with their chatty, noisy ways. His room-mate is because he often returns to the dorm late at night after parties but his work might be the most troublesome of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orenji-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a stupid insider. Please don't think too hard about it. No bully pls.

Most things about Riko's life is troublesome. University definitely is. The students around him are with their chatty, noisy ways. His room-mate is because he often returns to the dorm late at night after parties but his work might be the most troublesome of all.  
The only place that would hire him was a small bakery.  
It wasn't like he had a talent with baked goods, he just stands behind the register because everything he touches will burn in the oven, it even had become a sign of bad luck when he entered the kitchen while something delicate was in the making, so the boy was pretty much banned from entering. All the view he had and needed inside was a small window in the door leading to the kitchen, other than that he kept his eyes at the door to the shop, across  from the counter, to greet approaching costumers.  
  
Today just had to be an even more troublesome; there was a spot to fill in the team and his boss called him early to tell him he would have to interview him.  
"Nothing serious," she said with a sigh that just told him that she knew Riko was bothered by it no matter what condolences she would lace into her explanation.  
"Just make sure he's a good guy. Someone who wants to work, you know? He'll just do some cleaning and I trust your judgment. Be gentle with him, Riko!"  
  
He rolled his eyes just remembering the conversation when he was already on his way. The shop wasn't far from university which meant that it was always busy because it was a well-liked place to learn and hang out at. Now that most students were at home for their vacation it was mostly boring.  
  
The bell at the door rang softly as he entered the shop. There weren't many people around and it was easy to tell who was here for the interview. While two girls sat together, chatting eagerly about some exam and drinking tea, a small redhead sat squished into a corner, playing with the hem of his pullover and nibbling on his lower lip.  
'Poor kid', Riko thought while approaching him. Most people were a little taken aback upon meeting him first; he was a little over six feet tall with black hair that he usually kept just that bit too long that it fell into his eyes and annoyed people. If people even bothered to look past that, they would notice that he had a very nice, deep blue eye while his right was a deep brown, almost black. Riko had been bullied enough as a child to know to keep his hair long to avoid stares and questions. Dressing mostly black meant usually that people wouldn't approach him and that he'd blend in well but it also made him stand out at other times and he wasn't really sure if there was a gentle way to approach the boy. So he didn't waste another thought on it.  
  
"You're here for the interview, right?" he asked, not bothering to try and get excitement into his voice; this was extra work for him and it wasn't pleasant.  
"What's your name? I'm Rikorisu, but everyone calls me-"  
It felt almost like the air was knocked out of his lungs as the boy looked up. His hair was a mess and he was a little blushed but he wasn't looking scared of him at all. In fact, he seemed more excited than anything.  
He was so...vivid. Colorful. Bright.  
Riko never looked that closely at people because he didn't care but the stranger gave him a feeling he couldn't name. It sparked his interest and while he sat down in the free seat across from the boy, he picked up where he'd suddenly broken off.  
"Everyone calls me Riko. So, who are you?"  
  
The boy looked at him with big eyes, clearly curious before introducing himself.  
"Orenji...people just call me...Orenji." the boy said. His voice fit his small frame and youthful face and the taller boy could feel frustration well up inside him as /that/ annoying, unknown,  feeling punched him in the gut again.  
"...Orenji it is then. Are you sure you want to work in the kitchen? It's very exhausting and not fun work...it gets hotter than hell back there and you'll scrub your hands raw. Stuff is heavy, too...maybe you should look for something easier.", Riko explained, matter-of-factly.  
His eyes never left the boy in front of him and he was surprised to see something like a pout on Orenji's face. Had he offended the boy?!  
"I can do it!" came the answer, weirdly strong and stubborn for someone who had looked spooked out of his skin just a second ago.  
"I'm stronger than I look and I really need the money...I want to have a chance at least!"  
  
The owner probably wouldn't care much, as long as the boy tried hard and by the look of determination on his face, he would at least not go down without a fight. Riko sighed a little but nodded finally.  
"Alright. We'll try for a week and then you can decide if you want to stay  search for something else and we-"  
He wasn't able to finish his sentenced because small arms were wrapped around him so quick and strong that his first thought was 'I won't get out of this without a broken rip!' but the hug is brief and he gasps for breath after, holding his sides.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" the ginger chimes and grins at him with the brightest smile he's ever seen in his life. Also, Riko could swear that he smelled something sweet, like oranges, even though it wasn't the season for them to be on the menu and he just knew that from this moment on all of this would get way more troublesome that he could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Because oranges are sweet and the character anemonta (Twitter) drew for Orenji was ADORABLE I wanted to make a bit of the opposite of him and go with something salty/bitter that very few people like and chose 
> 
> LICORICE which is 'Rikorisu' as katakana. It sounded enough like a name to be to my liking and I think it's sweet??? 
> 
> I hope the few people who are in on this like the rushed and sleepy start of this


End file.
